herofandomcom-20200223-history
Black★Gold Saw
Black★Gold Saw or BGS (ブラック★ゴールドソー, Burakku Gorudo So) is part of the supporting cast of the OVA series Black★Rock Shooter. She seems to be one of the main characters in the anime series. Her human counterpart is Saya Irino. Appearance 'Original Concept' Black★Gold Saw is a girl with red eyes and long black hair. A red flame shoots out from her right eye. She has a pair of curved black horns whose color turns to red as it reaches the tip. Like Dead Master, Black★Gold Saw also has skeletal claws. Her outfit is similar to Black★Rock Shooter 's except for the design of her jacket and her bikini top; her jacket extends into a worn-out cape which is dyed red at the end. Her weapon of choice is a large sword with golden blade and a black saw-edge on its reverse side. It has a long handle with a skull-like object on top and a hilt shaped like a crescent; its name is King Saw. 'Black★Rock Shooter (OVA)' In the OVA, her jacket is shorter, and she also wears armored boots with pointed crescent designs. Like all of the "other selves," her eyes have a circular pattern in them. Notably, Black★Gold Saw's red flame is not present at all during her appearance. 'Black★Rock Shooter (2012)' Her jacket seems to bear a little bit of resemblance to MEFE's clothing. Her sleeve have a red belt attached to it along with two white line running across just above the belt's line. Her jacket is tied together with a white ribbon. Her shorts is a little bit longer and had more details to it. Her belt is also different. Unlike the OVA design, she had no black thigh-high socks although her grieves are pretty much the same, except for some changes, notably at the base of the foot. Her claws are very much the same as that of BRSB now, but, it's still more skeletal. Her King Saw have a new look as well, with a very much shorter blade and a sawblade on the hilt. Plot 'Black★Rock Shooter (OVA)' She fights Black★Rock Shooter and after a vicious fight, she was victorious, presumably giving Black★Rock Shooter her scars. It is unknown if she is an "Other self" at all, and if she is, whom she is one for and how she relates to Black★Rock Shooter or Kuroi Mato. Her relevance to the plot as well as her origins are also still unknown, as they have not been disclosed. But in the 2012 anime it is revealed that Black★Gold Saw is Saya Irino's other self. 'Black★Rock Shooter (2012)' Her eyes are seen opening in various areas in the The Otherworld. She finally makes a physical appearance when Dead Master causes the destruction of Chariot's world by breaking her chains while Black★Rock Shooter and Chariot were fighting. She sticks her blade into the sky, stopping the destruction's time, and cuts into the ground, creating a fissure that carries Dead Master into it. She then vanishes. Black★Gold Saw is later seen in a deep canyon, with a sprinkler. The liquid that falls to the floor is transformed into hooded human-like beings. She holds out her hand to one, but it shivers; however, her lair starts to fall apart and Black★Rock Shooter appears. She aims her cannon at her, but Black★Gold Saw dodges and presumably escapes once again. Later, she is seen observing the chaos in Dead Master's world as Yomi becomes more and more unstable as a result of Saya's actions. She walks into the green liquid covering the world and disappears again. While watching Black★Rock Shooter and Dead Master fight she later jumps into the green liquid and disappears again. Following Mato's link with Black★Rock Shooter and subsequent mental breakdown, causing B★RS to go insane, Black★Gold Saw is seen watching B★RS's transformation into Insane Black★Rock Shooter. Upon iBRS' appearance, Black★Gold Saw begins her attack, managing to leave a deep gash in Insane Black★Rock Shooter's right arm to which the latter rips it off as Black★Gold Saw backs away. She then uses King Saw to try and shield herself from the hail of bullets raining down on her due to Insane Black★Rock Shooter's Cannon Lance. As the fight continues, Black★Gold Saw manages to rush past Cannon Lance, which was being tossed around by iBRS' chains, and try to take advantage of an opening. Cannon Lance reveals to have a backwards firing gun that shears off Black★Gold Saw's right arm, causing her to miss her attack as King Saw falls in front of Blac★Rock Shooter and sending BGS skidding across the ground. Before Insane Black★Rock Shooter could begin her assault again, Black★Gold Saw retreats by dissolving into the ground, but is pursued as Insane Black★Rock Shooter uses King Saw (which she manipulates with a chain), Cannon Lance, and Insane Blade Claw to rip the portal open and dives in. In the next world, Black Gold Saw takes out her watering can and creates a small army of the hooded beings again which hardly slows Insane Black★Rock Shooter. As Insane Black★Rock Shooter closes in, Saya links with Black★Gold Saw and tries to speak out to Mato within Black★Rock Shooter. The tactic seems to work as iBRS' attack suddenly stops and can't seem to get her arm down. Insane Black★Rock Shooter is then thrown back against a pillar by an unseen force and is then pinned and restrained by several more pillars. Black★Gold Saw, seeming to be under full control of Saya, then uses the watering can to create something of a mirror beneath her where Saya can relay her memories. After the flashback, Insane Black★Rock Shooter breaks out of the prison and rushes Black★Gold Saw with King Saw. With one last plea, Black★Gold Saw closes her eyes, seeming to accept her fate but is saved by Strength, who manages to catch iBRS off guard and send her flying into a pillar. Before iBRS could continue her attacks, Strength breaks the ground beneath them, grabs Black★Gold Saw, and escapes to her own world. Black★